Rising to the Sunset, Part II
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean's powers have increased exponentially after Alkali Lake and no one knows why. Part II finished!
1. Growth

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Warning:  This story will not proceed as quickly as its predecessor.  That was a complete story when I started posting it.  This is some of what I'd written as a sequel over the summer…50 percent of what was previously written has been cut as I'm taking a different approach.  I'm keeping the focus more on Scott and Jean.

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean sat up in bed and looked at her sleeping fiancé.  He was so beautiful.  He had not left her side all week.  In fact, she thought, there hadn't been period of more than 5 minutes where they weren't touching.  It had been nice, especially when they had moved back up to their room from the med lab.  Today he was going back to teaching though, and she had a meeting with the Professor.  Scott lay on his stomach on the bed, in just his boxer shorts.  Jean ran her hand along his back, and he stirred a little.

**Good morning my love**

**Mmm**

**I figured you'd rather wake up to my nudging than the blaring alarm clock**

**Thank you**

**You do, however, need to get up now.  I let you sleep an extra 5 minutes**

**You shut the alarm off?**

**Yup, with my teke**

Scott grimaced and sat up.

**What time is your meeting with the Professor?**

**Nine**

**Well, let's get ready and grab some breakfast**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It felt good to be up and dressed, Jean decided as she and Scott joined Ororo and Kurt in the kitchen.

"Jean, would you like some of the fruit salad I made?" Ororo asked.

"Definitely," Jean laughed, as she watched her fiancé pour himself a bowl of Cocoa Krispies and put chocolate milk into it.  Kurt was also watching him curiously.

**Isn't that a bit of overkill?**

Scott smiled.

"If only our students could see their strict teacher eating Cocoa Puffs in chocolate milk," Ororo laughed.  

"I like chocolate."

"Obviously."

"It's not that bad for me.  I'm eating an enriched cereal in fortified milk."

Jean shook her head.  He looked like a little kid eating his sickeningly sweet breakfast.  Ororo and Kurt sat at the counter, talking softly as they ate.  They were quite involved in their conversation and each other.  

**So Kurt seems really into Ro**

**Well, yes, literally and figuratively**

**Scott!**

He smirked and she kicked him with her good leg.  

"What's so funny?" Kurt whispered.

"They're having a private conversation."

Kurt looked at Ororo, puzzled.

"She established a mindlink between them a few years ago.  They talk to each other telepathically."

"I was wondering why they always seem to sit quietly together."

"More likely, they never shut up."

Kurt smiled.  

"Come on, we must go teach now," Ororo reminded him.  "Scott, class time."

"I'm coming"**I don't want to teach**

"Come on, I'll walk up with you."**Time to be an adult again**

"I think I'm going to have to re-teach the whole section that I started before the mission to rescue you."**I wasn't teaching very well last week.**

"Kitty was teaching everyone."**They were concerned for you, so they took it upon themselves to learn it**

**Wow**

They entered his classroom.  No one was there yet.  

**I should put some stuff on the board.  See how much they picked up**

Jean sat on Scott's desk as he began to write various identities on the board.  

**I can see why the girls always want you to do examples for them on the board**

**Jean!**

**They just want to stare at your ass**

**Jean!**

Scott turned around blushing.  Students began to file into the room.  Jean climbed off the desk.  

**Well, I guess I should get going**

**I wish you didn't have to**

**I know**

Jean stood up and walked over to the door.  Scott followed. 

**I love you**

**I love you too**

Jean leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.  The class began to cheer.  He blushed and turned back to his students.  

"Well, let's see how much you actually picked up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean sat on a plush chair in the Professor's office stringing  small seed beads onto a wire with her teke.  

^^Good.  Now tell me what Ororo is teaching in her class^^

^^They're learning about the parts of leaves^^

^^Yes^^

^^She's observing them as they cut the leaves, but her thoughts are elsewhere.  Kurt is teaching his class about the Protestant Reformation.  That's where Ro's thoughts are^^

^^Yes.  What is Scott doing?^^

^^He's sitting on his desk answering questions about the section he's teaching that Kitty was tutoring everyone in^^

^^He's sitting on his desk?^^

^^Yeah.  The students can't believe it either.  They're enjoying his class much more than usual.  Jubilee just passed a note to Jamie that says as much.  She's one of the most perplexed by Scott's change in demeanor.  She hated his class^^**Honey, your class is really attentive today**

^^What else is going on in the room?^^

**Really?**

**They like the relaxed Scott much better than the tense Scott**^^Kitty is smiling shyly at Peter.  Bobby is trying to grab Rogue's hand but she won't let him^^

**Are you still in your meeting with the Professor?**

^^Okay, now tell me what Hank is doing^^

**Yes**^^He's taking apart the broken centrifuge to try to get it working again.  It's in about 20 pieces right now^^

**Is he testing the extent of your powers?**

^^Good. Now alternate bead colors. What is Logan doing right now?^^

**Yeah, I'm beading a wire and carrying on a telepathic conversation with him**^^He's outside Scott's classroom gesturing to Rogue^^

**And me**

**Yes, I'm talking to you too.  I don't know if he knows**

^^Is he distracting her?^^

^^Yes^^

^^Tell him to stop^^

^^Professor?^^

^^Project it into his head^^

^^Ok^^++Get out of the doorway and let Rogue concentrate++**I just kicked Logan out of the hall outside your classroom.  He was distracting Rogue**

Logan looked confused, but he left the door as he was told.

++Rogue, pay attention for a few more minutes.  Then you can go flirt with Logan++

Rogue laughed. 

**Did you just say something to Rogue?**

**Yes.  I told her that she needs to wait til after class to flirt with Logan**

**Jean**

^^Problem taken care of Professor.  And the string's full^^

^^Tie it off and send it to Ororo^^

^^On the 4th Floor?^^

^^Yes^^

^^Okay^^  Jean sent the necklace on its way, picking up a chocolate off the Professor's desk as well.  **I'm sending you a present**

**Huh?**  But he laughed as the chocolate floated into his hand. **Thank you**

Jean smiled at his mental laugh.  Ororo was amused by her present as well. 

^^Okay, now send each student in Scott's class a chocolate as well.  The bag is in my closet^^

^^Ah, you saw that^^

^^Of course^^

**Your whole class is about to get chocolates**

**Send me another**

Jean laughed.

^^You've been talking to Scott this whole time as well?^^

^^Yeah^^

^^Your powers have definitely grown.  I have not found a limit yet, as you could do everything that I requested, and then some.  I would like you to do some work in the Danger Room.  We'll start slowly because physically you're still not 100%, but mentally you're better than ever.  You can work with Scott^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean stood in the doorway to Scott's classroom, watching him teach.  He was so good with the kids.  He hadn't seen her yet.  

"Mr. Summers, I understand it to the 5th line, but how did you get the 6th?"  Jubilee asked.  

"Well, you can't take the square root of a negative number, so what does it become?"

"Oh yeah.  Imaginary."

"Right."

He looked so adorable up there.  He was less dressed up than usual, wearing green chinos and a black turtleneck sweater.  Jean had picked his outfit for him.  She loved when he wore tight, black, turtleneck sweaters.  

**Hey sexy**

**Jean!  Please not while I'm teaching**

**Twenty seconds til the bell rings**

"Okay, everyone, for homework, pages 351-353, 1-45 odd.  More work on imaginary numbers."

BRRRINNNG. Jean scooted into the classroom as the students filed out.  

"Thank you for the chocolate," Kitty whispered.  "I'll be in the lab later."

"Okay."

Scott was erasing the board.  Jean snuck up behind him and threw her arms around him.  

**I didn't realize you were right outside**

**I love watching you teach**

He smiled and turned to hold her.  **They are doing really well on this material.  Kitty's study sessions have really worked**

**You should be relaxed Scott in class more often.  They like that.**

**Well, you need to keep me relaxed**

Jean grinned.  **I think I can manage that**

**Wanna, uh, relax me more before my next class?**

**Scott!** Jean laughed.  **How long do we have?**

**I don't have pre-algebra until after lunch**

**Oh, that's plenty of time.  Race you upstairs**

**But you can't run on your bad leg!**

**But I can do this**

Jean raised herself about an inch off the floor and floated a few feet away, then back.  Scott looked at her in amazment. **Wow**

**I figured it out earlier, when I was walking and my leg was bothering me**

**Did you show the Professor?**

**Yeah.   He said he thought my teke would eventually manifest this way, but he's surprised that its all coming together so suddenly.  It's like the experience at Alkali Lake sped the process up**

**Is he concerned?**

**He's not sure what to make of it yet.  He wants me to do some work with you in the Danger Room later**

**Already?**

**That's what he said.  I think that's why he wants me to work with you**

**Okay.  I just don't want you to push yourself too hard too soon**

**I'll be fine**

**Come here**

Jean glided closer to Scott.  He kissed her firmly on the lips.  **Ready?**   They took off.  

They arrived at their room and with a quick glance around, snuck inside, not really wanting anyone to catch them in their midday tryst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Well, that's one…I have about one more chapter of already written material.  Then I'm writing as I go.  Feedback is always welcome!


	2. Ironing and Other Fun

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything…but I would like my very own Scott Summers.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  Scott was sound asleep, with his head on her chest.  He always fell asleep after sex.  Always.  It was a male thing, she reasoned.  She never felt tired after sex.   Absentmindedly, she stroked his back.  It was 12:20.  Scott's class was supposed to start at 12:30, but she wanted to give him a few more minutes.  She beckoned his briefcase over to her,  and pulled out his lesson plans.  Hovering it over their heads, she searched for what pre-algebra would be working on today.  Lecture, no, that wouldn't do.  Board problems, yes, this is what she was looking for.   Concentrating, Jean lifted a piece of chalk off the ledge in the classroom, and wrote the 10 problems on the board.  She then added the note, "I will be about 10 minutes late for class today.  Please work on these problems until I arrive—Mr. Summers".  Satisfied, Jean returned the lesson plans to the briefcase and the briefcase to the chair it was on.  She then proceeded to retrieve their clothing from all the places it had ended up, musing on how much easier it was to do it telepathically than to actually look for it.  She remembered that she was due in the med lab too, and sent to Hank and Kitty, ++I will be a little late.  I should be there by 12:45.++

Jean settled her head back against Scott.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"I'm telling you," Paige began.  "That's not his writing."

"So?" Artie argued. 

"So that means someone else had to come write it, meaning that he's occupied elsewhere."

"Yeah, hence the being late."

"It looks like Dr. Grey's writing," Jones added.

"That blows your theory out of the water, Paige," Artie snickered. "If Dr. Grey wrote it, the he can't be occupied elsewhere the way you think he is."

Paige frowned and turned back to the problems on the board.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"You ironed them?" Scott laughed. 

Jean had decided, as she picked up the rumpled clothes, that ironing them might be fun.  They now lay on the edge of the bed, in a neat little pile, showing no signs of their haste of removal.  

Jean grinned.  "Couldn't let you go to class looking like we'd just done what we did."

"Yeah, I'm never wrinkled."

"I know.  You've got to keep up your strict exterior."

Scott shook his head.  "I do not."

"No?  You get out of bed fifteen minutes before you have to every morning just to iron your clothing."

"I like to look neat.  Although, with this new trick, I might not have to."

"Telekinesis or no telekinesis, I'm not ironing your clothes every day."

Scott stuck his tongue out at her as he climbed out of the bed.  Jean whistled at the sight of her naked fiancé.  He blushed the color of his glasses.  

"Oh shit!  I didn't realize it was so late."  Scott scurried to dress himself.

"Don't worry.  I sent your class board problems to work on.  They're expecting you to be late."

Scott crossed over to sit next to Jean on the bed.  "You," Kiss, "Are unbelievable."

Jean smiled and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Okay,"  Scott smiled, pulling away after a minute or so.  "Class time."

"See ya later hot stuff."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So," Kitty explained, "The sensors can transmit directly to the watch or the laptop in addition to the actual machine.  You just key in the identification numbers on the sensors and they will read out.  You can't cross match and reference on the watch, but I can do more on my laptop than on the actual machine.  That's partially how we found you, by monitoring Scott.  You guys synch up incredibly."

"Really?  Which sensor did you use?"

"The brain wave, temperature, heart rate, and respiration."  

"All separate?"

"Yeah."

"There are sensors that will do all that for you."

"Really?"

Jean retrieved them from a cabinet.  "You only have to apply one, to the head."

"Oh, cool."

"Now for an experiment."  Jean affixed a sensor to her head and keyed both it, and a second one into her own laptop.  Kitty keyed them into hers as well.  Jean proceeded to send the other one whizzing out of the room.

"Where is it going?"

"To Scott."  Inconspicuously, Jean maneuvered the sensor onto Scott's head.  Two streams of data appeared on their screens.  

"Wow."

"Yeah, it'll be good to monitor what happens in the Danger Room later."

"You're going back to the Danger Room already?"

"Yeah.  The Professor wants to test the growth of my powers."

"It seems so soon."

"That's what Scott says.  But the Professor is going to take it easy on me.  I'm going to do some simple stuff with Scott."

"Do you want me to monitor it closely?"

"You don't need to watch it too closely, I'll just check up on it tomorrow.  Go have some fun."

"I have a lot of studying to do."

"Kitty."

"Dr. Grey, I really need to get the work done."

"Well, maybe you could be more social and study with someone.  A certain Russian perhaps?"

Kitty blushed.  "Is it that obvious?"

"Fairly.  But I also find it fairly obvious that he's interested in you as well."

"Really?" Kitty perked up.

"Spend some more time with him.  The two of you work well together."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Kitty gushed, as she left the med lab in a hurry.  

Jean smiled.  Ah, young love.  She remembered back to when she and Scott were that age.  Same situation.  They both loved each other and were too shy to admit it.  Finally they couldn't fight it anymore.  The attraction was just too strong.  And it went beyond physical attraction.  They were soul mates.  Their bond went to the core of their beings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!  (I know this chapter was a long time in the coming…I got distracted by my othersJ)


	3. Danger Room

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Jean soared to the top of the Danger Room.  She and Scott had been battling the gauntlet of obstacles that the professor had thrown at them for nearly half an hour.  Currently, there was a lull in the action, so they were cautiously scanning the room for the next challenge.  Jean waved down at Scott.

**Honey, come down from there**

**I want the best view**

**You're making me nervous**

**I'm having no trouble**

**You never used to be able to fly**

**I know, isn't this cool?**

Scott frowned and shook his head.  Sighing, Jean began to descend to him.  Suddenly, four laser guns emerged from the center of the domed ceiling.  They instantly emitted blue bursts of energy.  Jean threw up a telekinetic shield without even looking up.  She sensed their presence.  

**That was fast**

**Instantaneous, Scott.  Speed of thought.  The shield went up the second the guns emerged**

A number of snaking, pincher arms shot out from the walls.  Scott quickly fired on them, however one arm was quicker than he was, and snatched his visor.

"What the fuck?" Scott growled, clenching his eyes closed.  **It's like he was specifically targeting the visor.  I'm useless to you now**

**No, you're not**  

Jean sailed down to where Scott stood defenseless and blind.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and soared back up to the ceiling.  Scott stiffened the second they left the ground.  

**What are you doing?**

**When I say, open your eyes**

**Jean, no!**

**I'm behind you**

**But…**

**Trust me**

Scott nodded reluctantly.  Jean turned them around in the air, to face one of the arms she was holding back telekinetically.  

**Open now**

Scott slowly opened his eyes, and blasted the arm with a surge of bright red optic force.  Jean adjusted her telekinetic hold, tapering his beam for the next arm so that he would do less damage to the Professor's toys.  Finally, all of the arms were incapacitated, and Jean turned Scott's beam completely off.

**Woah**

**I can do it!  I always wondered if I could**

**I…I haven't seen in color in years.  Just red**

**Nice, huh?**

Scott nodded as he scanned the room.  Jean spun herself around to face him.  He slammed his eyes shut.

**Scott!**

**No!  It's too dangerous**

**It isn't.  I want to see your face**

**Jean, I can't…**

**Please, Scott**

Scott shook in her arms.

**You won't hurt me.  I can hold it back**

**Okay.  Just…let me open my eyes for the first time again without you directly in front of me**

**Sure** 

Jean kissed his forehead and ducked down.  Scott opened his eyes.  Nothing.  Jean was holding it back.  She raised herself back up to face him.  His hands instantly came up into her hair.

**I didn't realize how vibrant it was**

Jean was silent for a few moments, just staring into Scott's eyes.

**They're blue**

**Yeah, I wondered if they still were, or if they'd just become voids of nothing**

**Definitely still blue**

Jean leaned in and kissed Scott passionately.  They kissed briefly until Scott broke away.  

**Not right now.  You need to concentrate**

**Scott, I can do it**

**Humor me Jean.  You're holding back my blasts, while holding us twenty feet above the ground**

Jean laughed.  **Okay**

"I am done with the two of you for today," came the Professor's voice from the God mic in the control booth. "Excellent work, Jean.  I was pleased to see that level of trust, Scott.  Your visor will be waiting for you by the door.  Have a nice day."

Slowly, Jean lowered them to the ground.  She glided over to the door, retrieved the black visor, and brought it back to her fiancé. Once it was snugly over his eyes again, she threw herself into his arms, seeking out his lips with hers.

**Not in the Danger Room**

**Why not?**

**Someone could catch us**

**Wuss**

**Am not**

**Are too**

**And this isn't, uh, exactly comfortable in uniform.  They're rather snug**

Jean laughed.  **Okay, you can have that one**

**Women don't need to worry about that**

Jean smiled.  **Locker room?**

**Bedroom**

**No fun**

**But comfortable**

**You are so difficult**

**And you love me anyways**

Jean nodded, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer again.

**More than anything**

She threw her arms around his waist and just held him.  

**Jean, why do you think the Professor took my visor?**

**He was testing me, I think.  To see how I'd compensate.  I think he knew I'd try that, and wanted to see if I could do it**

**It was a little scary**

**I know.  But now you  trust me**

**Always**

Scott leaned in and kissed her deeply.

**I thought you wanted to go upstairs?** Jean asked as his hands roamed her backside.

**Well…**

Jean grinned and reached around to the zipper in the back on his uniform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!! J


	4. Data streams

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

"This data is so cool!"  Kitty exclaimed.  "Look!"

"Ah don't wanna look."  Rogue was sitting beside Kitty on the couch, staring off into space.

"Everything's spiking like crazy!"

"Ah don't care."

"And it was doing it earlier."

"So what?"

Logan entered the room unhappily, with a beer.  He had just passed Scott carrying Jean back to their room.  They were too flushed for his liking.  He plopped down on the couch beside Rogue.  She continued to stare off into space.

"What's eatin' you kid?"

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.  Instead she turned and lay her head on his lap.  Kitty giggled, and scooted off of the couch so Rogue wasn't so squished.  Logan rubbed her back to comfort her.  

"So what is it, kid?"

"Ah am so mad at Bobby.  He made plans to study with Jubilee this afternoon, and they're alone in his room!"

"So you think he's cheatin' on you?"

"Ah guess."

"Why don't you go to talk to him?"

"Ah was gonna, but Ah chickened out."

"You want me to go slice him up for you?" Logan joked.

"No…"

"Why don't you go give it a try now?"

"Ah don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"Ah'm comfortable."  She curled closer to him.  Logan didn't know what to do, or think for that matter.  She was only a kid.  

"Do you want me to go listen for you?  Keen sense of hearing ya know."

"Not right now."

Logan sighed.  She wasn't making this easy.

"These readings are incredible!"  Kitty exclaimed.  "I've never seen anything like it."

"Who're ya monitoring?"  Logan asked.

"Scott and Jean.  She put the sensors on earlier so I could monitor their physiological reactions while they were in the Danger Room."

Logan chuckled and contemplated telling Kitty what was likely causing those physiological changes she was observing.  "Uh, what's so interesting?"  
"Their brainwaves are totally synched, like usual."

"Their brainwaves are always in synch?"

"Ninety-five percent of the time.  They have that permanent mind link."

"Really?"  

He hadn't realized it was that extensive.  He knew they communicated telepathically sometimes, but not that it was all the time.

"So he's always in her mind, and she's in his?"

"Pretty much.  There are only a few things that can block it.  Like Stryker's drug that he gave Scott.  That's how we found her again.  The mind link.  It was still kinda there, so we reasoned that she was still alive."

Logan sighed, relieved.  Scott had been under the influence of Stryker's drug when he had kissed Jean.  "So he only knows what she's thinking in the present?"

"Well, I'm not sure.  I think she can transmit memories to him and vice versa.  They have shields or something.  I don't quite understand it yet."

"Ah.  So, like she could show him something instead of say telling him?"

"Yeah.  A bit more detailed, I'd assume though. I think you'd get all the feelings and such too."

Logan nodded.  Damn this kid was smart.  "How are your readings doing?"

"Ooh.  They've dropped off.  But everything is still synched up like it was.  I wasn't watching to see what was happening because I was talking to you.  Let me see…"  she clicked around and looked at the past data stream.  "It rose, and rose and peaked really high, then dropped and…oh!"  Kitty hushed up. 

_She got it_, Logan thought.  Kitty looked back at the screen guiltily.

"Hey kid, don't feel guilty that they forgot to take the sensors off."

"How did you know?"

"I saw him carrying her up to their room."

"Right before you came in?"

"Yep."

"Then what would explain why the data did the same thing before too?"

"When before?"

"It had just finished a little before you came in.  I didn't get it then."

"Oh jeez."

"You think they did it in the Danger Room?"

Logan shook his head.  "It would seem that way."

Kitty giggled and got up, gathering her many books and her laptop.  "Goodnight Logan."

She left Logan holding Rogue on the couch.  She was sound asleep.  Logan sighed and turned the TV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott looked at his sleeping fiancé.  He read hair was tousled and her makeup smudged, but he loved her this way.  She had fallen asleep right after they made love for the second time, no doubt exhausted from the busiest day she had had since her return.  Her show of power in the Danger Room had been nothing short of incredible.    Scott snuggled himself closer to her, and Jean stirred.  

**I love you**

**Scott, honey, I love you too.  But I need to sleep right now…**

**I know.  I just want to be close to you**

**Mmmm**

**Jean?**

**Mmm?**

**I have a question.  I don't know why I'm thinking about it, probably because he passed us in the hall…**  
**Logan?**

**Yeah, Logan.  When I was captive, did he…did he make a move on you?**

Jean looked at him hesitantly.

He continued. **Cause he told me outside the Professor's office, after it all, you know, that you chose me…**

**He kissed me**

**Oh**  Scott tensed.

**Let me show you**  Jean pressed her forehead to his and showed him the whole scene.  _How __Logan__ had kissed her outside the Blackbird.  How she had kissed him back at first, but pulled away because she loved Scott too much_. _"Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, Logan.  They marry the good guy."_  Finally she pulled her head away.  Scott didn't say anything, but his min was racing, with confusion, with jealous, with anger…with understanding. 

**I'm sorry, Scott**  Jean rolled over onto her back.  

Scott turned toward her.  The anger and jealousy were subsiding.  **I love you.  No matter what attraction there was with Logan…I love you too much… in ways I can't even describe...**

Jean's eyes were watery, and a tear escaped from her left eye.  She began to cry softly.  

Scott pulled her close to him.  **I didn't even realize how…how strongly I loved you till you were gone**

**I…it was…**

**Shh.  Its okay.  I'm not mad.  I'm glad you showed me**

**You're glad?**

**Jean, honey, you could have just told me, or hell, not even told me at all, but you love and trust me enough to show me.  I love you so much.  I'll always be here for you**

Scott clutched her tightly and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!


	5. Dreaming

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean soared into the open sky.  Vivid pink erupted from the flaming orange sun, setting in the western sky.  She was soaring over great snowy mountain tops, then flat grassy hills.  Her body turned and twisted in the air, taking in all of the energy radiating towards her.  She opened up her arms to welcome it.  The higher she got, the more powerful she felt.  Up and up, toward the distant sun, the closer moon.  The world got smaller as she soared.  What was now a small speck on the horizon, used to be a towering mountain…

Scott snapped awake, a sudden rush of heat breaking his content sleep.  He sat up, and looked over at Jean.  She was writhing on the sheet, soaked with sweat.  Scott reached his hand out and lay it on her forehead.  She was burning up.  She must have been radiating the heat through their link.  Scott ran his hand across her arm, trying to decide whether or not to wake her up.  

Something moving on the other side of the room caught his attention.  It was the iron.  The iron was moving on its own, doing its job on his blue dress shirt that he'd laid out for the following day.  Scott climbed quickly out of bed, and went over to it.  It was just going about it job, his trousers were already done.    Scott looked puzzled over at Jean.  She was still sound asleep.  The whoosh of running water in the bathroom caught him off guard.  He was almost afraid of what he would find. 

Scott peered through the doorway.  The sink was running.  Scott walked over to it to get a closer look.  Inside the sink, a sponge was at work scrubbing away.  He looked around the bathroom.  It was spotless.  The entire room had been cleaned overnight.  Scott left it alone, and went back into the bedroom, crossing to stand over Jean on her side of the bed.  His face was creased with worry.

Jean's body was flushed with heat, and wet with sweat.  The blanket was rumpled around her, and she was tossing and turning.  Gently he rubbed her stomach.

"Jean.  Jean.  Jean."  He poked at her softly.  She stirred a little.  "Jean, honey, wake up.  Please wake up.  Jean.  Jean.  Jeannie!"

Jean opened her eyes, blinking.  

"You had me worried."

"Why?"

"You're very warm."

"I was having one hell of a dream.  I was that bird again.  It was exhilarating."

A deep smile formed on her face.  Scott furrowed his brow.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine.  Just a little warm."

"You were sending that heat through our link."

"Really?"

"It's what woke me up."

Scott sat on the bed beside her.  

"Wow."

Jean sat up and looked at him.  In the dim room, it seemed like her eyes were almost glowing.  Maybe it was just a trick of his glasses.  He squinted to get a better look.  

"You worry too much.  Scott, I'm fine."

She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder.  

"Jean…the heat's not the only thing," Scott hesitated.  "While you were sleeping…"

"What?"

"You were tekekinetically ironing."

"Wow.  I had been thinking about it before bed.  I don't remember it playing into my dreams though."

"Were you thinking about cleaning the bathroom too?"

"Did I do that as well?"

Scott nodded.

"Honey, my powers have just increases a bit…"

"A bit?"

"Yes."

"God, Jean.  They've increased more than a bit.  You used to have to concentrate to levitate a book across the room, now you're cleaning the bathroom without even realizing it."

"You use that example a lot."  
"Huh?"

"The book one."

"Well, Jean…" Scott rested his head down on his hands.  "I'm just concerned.  I love you."

"I'm fine," Jean reached out and grazed the side of his face with her pointer finger. "Really, Scott."

"I wish I could be as comfortable as you are with this."

"Please look at me."  Scott lifted his head.  "I swear, I would tell you if I felt something wasn't right.  I love you too, Scott."

"I just…I…I lost you one.  I thought I had.  I couldn't bear to again."

His lip was quivering.  Jean pressed a finger to it to steady it.  She knelt up and threw a leg over his lap, straddling him.  

"You won't lose me."

"You can't guarantee that."

"Of course, I can't guarantee it, Scott!  Stuff like that is never certain.  Especially in our position."

Scott nodded.  

"But, honey, I'm fine.  The Professor is tracking the growth of my powers.  If anything were wrong, he'd let me know."

"He's concerned."

"He finds it peculiar, yes, but he hasn't found anything wrong with me."

"You were flying yesterday."

"I know!  It was so cool!"

"Jean!"

"And I held back your beams.  I finally got to see your eyes."

Scott looked at her incredulously.

"Let me see you eyes again!" Jean squealed, grabbing for his glasses.  Scott lunged backwards out of her grasp.

"Not right now."

"Why?"

"It's one thing in the Danger Room…"

"Scott, I did it effortlessly."

"Not right now, Jean."

Jean inched up his chest, and he bit his lip.  "Please…" she whined.

Scott looked up at her in the faint light.  She was gorgeous.  And straddling him.  She sure knew how to push his buttons.  Scott lay silent.  Jean leaned in and pulled off his glasses.  No blast.  He could see her in full color.  

"See, nothing happened."

"I know you can do it.  I just…"

"Shhh…"  Jean leaned in and kissed him firmly, pressing her body into his chest.

"Jean…" he protested, but his arguments were silence by her mouth devouring his.  

When the finally broke apart, Jean replaced his glasses, and slithered down next to him.   "Please relax."

Scott rolled over to face her.  "I'll try, really I will."

"Thank you."  Jean kissed his forehead.  

"This doesn't worry you at all?"

"Not really.  I'm glad to finally be able to have full use of my powers.  To have control over them."

"Is subconsciously using them while you're asleep really control?"

Jean shrugged.  "I don't know."  She pressed herself to him.  "Hold me."

He obliged.  "I'm not trying to bring you down, baby, but I just want to make sure that nothing's wrong."

"I know.  And I love you for it.  I just don't know what to make of it, but I like it."

Scott nodded, and tightened his grip on her, running his hands through her hair. "What's this?" he asked, pulling out a small, round disc.  

"Oh!  The sensors!  I forgot about them."

"Why are you monitoring us?"

"I wanted to for the Danger Room."

"Good idea.  Who's monitoring? Kitty?"

Jean nodded.  "She must have gotten some interesting data."

"So she will have what was going on with your stats while you were sleeping just now?"

"Yeah.  And, um…"

"Oh shit!"

"You think she knew what she was seeing?"

"I don't know about Kitty, she seems very innocent. But she's really damn smart.  And lots of the other kids are less innocent, so if she asked…"

Jean giggled.  "Well, that will be interesting tomorrow."

"God Jean, she got us doing it more than once!"

Jean continued to laugh.  

"It's not funny.  It's not good for our reputations."

"Oh, Scott, screw our reputations.  We need to have fun sometimes."

His furrowed his brow again.  

"Honey, you were so much fun today while you were relaxed.  The students really liked you."

"I know."

"And smile."

"Okay."

"Now."

"What?"

"Smile now."

Scott grinned and tugged her closer.  "Now its time for more sleep.  Even I don't get up at 3am."

"You used to when you had your nightmares."

"Not anymore though.  Now, sleep."

They lay back on the pillow and curled tightly around one another, finally falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Feedback is much appreciated!!


	6. Analysis

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

_Beep. Beep.  Beep. Beep._

Scott flung his hand at the alarm to silence it.  Groggily he check his sleep goggles, and looked to the other side of the bed to find Jean already up.  Scott swung his feet over the side of the bed, and trudged to the bathroom.  On the bureau lay the outfit Jean had ironed for him the night before, khaki pants and a blue shirt.  There was a note on top of them.  'I'm in the lab. Come visit me before you go to class.'  Scott replaced the note, grabbed a towel, and headed for the shower.  He hoped the hot water would calm his nerves.  The incidents of the previous night had left him uneasy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Kitty nervously glanced at the floor as Jean copied the sensor data from her laptop to the lab's main computer.  She didn't know how to go about discussing the data with Jean. 

"You got some pretty incredible stuff."

The younger girl nodded.  Jean stared at the screen.  To Kitty's surprise, she wasn't looking at the evening's earlier events, but something that had happened much later, that Kitty hadn't even looked at.

"Woah!  What's all that?!  And its not synched like the…other stuff."

Jean smiled. "I'm trying to figure out exactly what was going on.  I'll tell you about it in a minute.  First, I need to be honest with you in order for you to correctly interpret all the data.  Do you know what you were seeing earlier on last night?"

"I think so.  I didn't at first, but the data was so cool, so I was showing Rogue and Logan, and well, he kind of, um, hinted at what could be causing the, uh, physiological changes I was observing."  Kitty's gaze remained firmly fixed on the ground.

"Ah.  Well, Kitty, scientists sometimes need to talk clinically about personal things.  I said I'd be honest with you. Logan's assessment was correct, Scott and I were having sex."

Kitty nodded.

"There and there.  Over here there are some interesting physiological synchronizations that you wouldn't find in most people.  Our mind link, as you may have already noticed, becomes strengthened the closer we are to each other."

"Is it nice?"

"Very much so.  The mind link is very intimate.  No lying."

"Wow."

Jean continued to point out various important physiological indications of what was going on.  Scott was paused at the doorway of the lab to observe the interaction.  Jean was such a good teacher.  He loved to watch her in that mode.

**I know you're back there. Come in**

**I will.  I like watching you**

**We're about to get to the part of the data that you want to see**

Scott walked over to the bench and sat beside jean.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Scott," Kitty called.

He nodded in acknowledgement.  "Is this the data from last night?"

"The beginning."**Did you eat breakfast yet?**

**No.**

**I'll get some**"Kitty, did you eat breakfast, yet?"

"Uh, no.  I came down here as soon as you asked me to."

"Okay, I'll get some.  Do you want fruit, or Cocoa Krispies?"

Kitty looked at her sheepishly.  "Cocoa Krispies."

Jean grinned.  "Plain or chocolate milk?"

Kitty gave her an incredulous look. "White milk.  I'd think chocolate milk would make it too sweet."

Jean laughed.  Scott glared at her.

"What?"  Kitty demanded.

"You'll see when they come down."

"Okay…"

Kitty scrolled through the data until she got the late night incident. 

"Woah.  Your temperature was up to 104!"

Scott looked at Jean concerned. 

"What was all this?  There's very little synchronization compared to before."

"I was having a moment of extreme telekinesis."

"I can see that.  You're off the chart!"  Kitty looked quizzically at the pair.

Scott finally spoke up. "I woke up last night to heat being radiated through the link." He gestured to the screen. "Jean was asleep and really warm.  Across the room, I saw the iron going.  It was working on these outfits.  I heard the water running in the bathroom, and found it in the process of being cleaned."

He sighed. "I was concerned.  Jean wasn't."

"It's just another example of my powers increasing."

"It's more than that!"

"I don't think so."  
"Jean, your powers are increasing expontentially."

They looked intently at each other.

**I'm fine!**

**I'm concerned**

**Scott, why can't you be happy with my new abilities?**

**Jean, I would be, if we had any idea what was causing it**

The 'silence' was making Kitty uncomfortable.   The tense air was broken by the arrival of breakfast.  Fruit for Jean,  Cocoa Krispies with plain milk for Kitty, and with chocolate milk for Scott.  Kitty giggled.

"Thank you, Jean." She began to dig in.  Scott played with his cereal with his spoon.

**Eat.**

**I'm not hungry**

**Please**

**Promise me you'll talk to the Professor about this.  Please, Jean**

**Okay.  If I have time today.  If not, tomorrow**

He kissed her forehead. **Thank you**

**Now eat**

"Jean, your stats are insane!" Kitty called, looking up at Scott and Jean.

Scott sighed.

"Can you keep the sensors on?" Kitty asked.  "I mean, if you don't mind."

"I think that's a good idea," Scott chimed in.

Jean nodded.  "Definitely.  It's important to document these changes."

Scott stood up. "I have to go to class now."**Take it easy, please**

**I'll be fine**"Have a nice day, honey."

"Scott, can I stay here?" Kitty asked.  "I think analyzing this data would, uh, aid me more as a student than sitting and hearing about identities I already know how to do."

Scott smiled.  "That'll be fine, Kitty."

He leaned down and kissed Jean on the top of his head.

**I love you**

**Love you too**

Kitty typed a command into the computer.  Up popped a box with the time stats for the interval she picked.

"This, uh, incident, appears to have lasted for almost an hour."

"Yeah, I was having a pretty intense dream."

"Could you log what you remember?  In like a journal format, maybe.  Then we might be able to attach them to the various events of the log."

"That's a good idea. I'll work on that now."

Kitty sat and plunked away at the keyboard, calling up Jean's test results for the outer limits of her powers in past years, as Jean settled down at another desk to recall what she could.  Each of the tests from the previous few years showed a slight improvement each new time.  The sensor tests from the day before were completely unlike anything they'd seen before.  While each previous test had showed a similar style of pattern, this one had completely created its own lines on the chart.  It was almost like Jean wasn't in control anymore.  But what was it?

"Jean,?" Kitty called.  "Did you experience the flying again?  Like you said the first time?"

"Yes.  I did. How did you know that?"

"It was just a guess.  I remembered what you'd said about the fiery bird, and then what we saw in the sky too, so I've looked up the Phoenix.  I just wanted to know if you experienced that again."

"I have.  Do you think its related?"

"It could be.  The Professor mentioned something about a Phoenix force once.  Its an energy force, and it relates to the mythical phoenix somehow."

"A rising from the ashes thing?"

Kitty nodded.  

"Keep looking into that."

"I will.  Jean?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go see the Professor…"

"You sound like my fiancé."

"Well, he knows more about this force than I do.  I haven't yet talked to him about it, but from what I remember, it wasn't exactly a benevolent force."

"Kitty…"

"Really!  Look it up!

"I'll be fine, Kitty."

Kitty nodded reluctantly, and put her laptop away.  

"I think I'm going to go to class. Let me know when you finish that, please."

"Oh, I'm working on it."

Indeed, the keyboard was typing away as Jean stood talking to Kitty.  Kitty's eyes widened.  "Okay."

Kitty stepped outside the door and ran to the Professor's office as quickly as she could.  She didn't even stop to use the door, going right through the wall.  Logan was sitting in a chair talking to the Professor.  

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kitty managed. 

"What is it Kitty?"

"Professor, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Phoenix force.  There are some weird things going on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Feedback!! (I know I'm evil to leave it thereJ)


	7. Soaring

Rising to the Sunset, Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Kitty sat in a large chair in the Professor's office, drinking a glass of water.  Logan stood over her, patting her shoulder.

"Kiddo, don't worry so much.  Charles'll figure this out."

Professor Xavier had just finished explaining to them what he knew of the Phoenix Force.

"It's creepy," Kitty admitted.

"Yes, it is kid.  Chuck?  What do you think?"

"I would like to see Jean as soon as possible.  This Phoenix Force is pure energy.  It does not have a conscience of its own.  I fear that Jean is already under its control."

"She's been weird. Scott and I were both worried about her earlier, but she just dismissed it.  She's loving this new power."

"It isn't strikin' her as odd that all of a sudden she's much stronger?"

"No," Kitty shook her head.

Logan grumbled, and leaned against the chair.  "Should we get Scooter?"

The Professor nodded.  ~~Scott, I'd like you to come to my office immediately~~

From his position in the front of the classroom, Scott startled to hear the Professor's voice in his head.  He wasn't accustomed to the Professor interrupting classes, Jean did, but not the Professor.

~~What's wrong sir?~~

~~I am concerned about Jean~~

Scott swallowed hard.  "Class, we are going to end early today. There is something I need to take care of."  He quickly strode out of the room, leaving his class perplexed at the sudden departure.  

"What was that about?" Bobby asked.  

"Ah don't know. It was odd," Rogue answered,

Scott, however, did not go to the Professor's office. Instead, he took off in a full run for the med lab.  

**Honey, what's wrong?**

Scott continued his journey, as Jean questioned him.

**Nothing**

**Bullshit**

**How are you doing?**

**Scott!  You're running.  Something's the matter.**

**I just need to see you.  I'll be there in a second**

Scott took the stairs two at a time, and sprinted down the hallway.  He tripped, falling forward into the cement. 

"Ow!"

Jean bolted out of the med lab, and ran over to him. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine," Scott winced.

"It's okay," Jean ran her hands through his hair.  "It's okay."

She pulled him into her arms, and held him tightly.

"What hurts?"

"My wrist."

"Extend it."

Scott stuck his arm out.

"Wiggle."  Scott obeyed.  "Clench your hand…okay, push against my hand."

"Ow…" Scott whimpered.

"Okay," Jean soothed, kissing it.  "Pain on a scale of 1-10."

"Four or five."

Jean held it to her lips, laying her head on it.  Slowly, she traced her hand around his.  Scott nuzzled against her, momentarily forgetting why he'd originally come down to the basement in the first place.  

"You're lucky."

"Hmmm?"

"It's not broken."

Scott nodded.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just scanned it."

"Telekinetically?"

"Actually, I think it's a combination of both the telekinesis and telepathy."

Scott sighed, and pulled away from her.  

"Jean…"

"Don't start on that."

"Jean, I love you.  I am just concerned for you.  I don't want to see you overwhelmed,"  he looked at her, pained.  "Really, Jean.  I'm not trying to challenge you, or anything like that."  He came up onto his knees to face her directly.  "I love you.  More than anything. God, Jean I do.  And I will support you.  Always."  He reached his hand up into her hair, pulled her towards him.  "I just want to understand.  Cause I don't.  Not yet.  And I want to."  Scott pursed his lips together as he quivered with emotion.  

Jean knelt over his lap and pulled him against her.  Their foreheads met.  Their link surged.  

"I don't understand it yet.  But, I like it Scott.  I'm sick of being the weak one, the one who doesn't know how to use her powers right…"

"Shh…I know, I know you've been upset about this stuff before.  But Jean, you're a doctor.  You've got to understand that things… powers don't jump like that naturally."

"Scott, powers don't do anything naturally!"

Scott was at loss for what to say.  He looked her straight in the eyes, and not knowing what else to do, kissed her deeply.  Their bodies melded together, as the kiss increased in passion.  Arms wrapped around each other, they escalate wildly.  Indeed, they quite literally rose off the ground, each too caught up in the moment to notice.  This is how the Professor, Logan and Kitty found them, as they exited the elevator.  

"Holy shit!"

Jean and Scott broke the kiss, and Jean slowly lowered them to the ground.  Scott looked dazed, but held onto Jean. 

"Jean, I believe we very much need to re-evaluate your powers," The Professor stated calmly.  

"Professor, I like the increase in my powers."

"I am aware.  However, this is quite unnatural.  I would merely like to see the potential.  I have yet to observe a limit."

"I can figure it out on my own!"

Jean broke apart from Scott.  He looked to her feebly.

**Jean, please!**

**I can handle it**

Her face was hard.  Scott could swear her eyes were glowing.  She looked so strong.  

"Jean," the Professor began.  "There is this entity called the Phoenix Force, a cosmic energy, that I believe has come to you.  I don't know how, nor why, but all signs indicate that this force is with you."

"The bird I see…" Jean projected the image into Scott's head. **It's so majestic**

**I've seen it in your dreams**

"That bird that you see is merely an outward manifestation.  It is an immensely powerful force."

Jean looked confounded, then her face hardened.  "I will figure this out myself."  She turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"  Scott cried, chasing after her.  

"I just need to go outside for a while."

"Jean," the Professor called.

"Jeannie!" Logan yelled.

Kitty stared wide eyed at the spectacle.  Jean took off, literally, flying down the hallway.  Scott and Logan chased after her at full speed.

**Honey, don't do this**

**I will not be brought down**

**Jean?**

**I will keep my power**

"**Jean!**"

The chase went outside, and Jean soared upward, twirling over and around.  

"Is she glowing or is that me?" Logan asked.

Scott just stood there shaking. 

**Jean! Please!  Please, come down.**

**I shall attain my majesty**

**Jean?  Honey, please.  I love you.  Don't do this.  Jean…**

**I will return**

Jean soared off into the sky.

"JEAN!!!"  Scott dropped to his knees, sobbing as she disappeared out of sight.

End Part II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Give me feedback.  Yes, I know, awful cliffhanger.  And I couldn't avoid the classic Scott/Jean yell at the end there(one of their names in all caps followed by a number of exclamation marks).  One more part.


End file.
